Total Drama Remix Island
by SlayerTheCat
Summary: Welcome to the new season of Total Drama set on an island near Germany. With 52 old contestants and 6 new ones this is going to be the biggest and most exciting season EVER! WARNING: this story will contain same gender couples and will be turned to a M rated story in the future for one of the contestants will start cursing a lot then. (NO MORE OC'S NEEDED!)
1. Total Drama Remix Island Theme song

**Hello it's been about a week and I have yet to find the last OC I need so here is the seasons theme instead have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama do you think I'd be writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

A camera pops out of a hole in a tree, another pops out a pile of snow, a third from under a dock and finally a fourth from a drainage pipe an a concrete floor.

The camera zooms in from the ocean to the dock where Chris is standing trying to feed Topher and Stacci to a bear.

'Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine'

A beach is shown where Jo, Lightning, Brick, Eva, and Tyler are starting a race. As they run they pass Geoff and DJ. Dj is an a chair keeping Bunny away from Kitsune while Geoff is watching Bridggette and Dragon surfing some waves.

'You guys are on my mind'

We see under the water where a terrified Scoot, Alejandro, and Heather a swimming away from an angry Fang. We pass B and Cameron who have found an anchor using a device B made.

'You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see...'

We go out of the water into a cave-like bunker entrance, inside we see a scared and curled up Jasmine being consoled by Shawn, Zoey and Mike. In the shadows behind mike are 8 eyes peering through the darkness another eye appears and the other eyes run away.

'I Wanna Be Famous'

Deeper inside the bunker are Sammy and Amy who are fighting over a ragged old chair with Nieve sitting on top. We go through an air vent where we pass Scarlett and we end up out on top if a snowy platue.

'I wanna live close to the sun'

On the top we see Sierra running away from an angry Dakotoa with Sam trying and failing to hold her back. In Sierra's arms is a frightened Cody.

'Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won'

As Sierra runs she trips and standing closely by is a suspiciously whistling Izzy. Mela, Owen and Noah are talking when Cody lands in the snow in front of them, Noah than helps Cody up.

'everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day'

The camera pans to the right showing a flirting Gee who is being gushed over by Justin, Duncan, Max, Beardo and Rodney. Further to the right are Katie, Sadie and Anna Maria sitting on a log who all are jealous, until Ryan cheers them up by flirting with them.

'Cause I wanna be famous'

We go into to the forest to see a talking SKy and Dave. Sky looks like she's about to cry while Dave looks a bit angry. Not too far away we see Leonard and Harold playing some sort off card game.

Na, na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na , na-na-na-na. (Naaa) I Wanna Be... (Naaa) I Wanna Be... (Naaa) I Wanna Be Famous'

Gwen, Courtney and Leshawna are sitting on the steps of a cabin reading a book that on the cover says 'Heather's Journal'. In the background is Trent with a wanting look in his eye as he watches Gwen.

'(Naaa) I Wanna Be... (Naaa) I Wanna Be... (Naaa) I Wanna Be Famous'

I Wanna Be Famous is whistled as the camera shows the campers sitting in a group with Dawn and Ella sitting in the middle both holding and cuddling a small squrill. All of the sudden Sugar goes between the both of them offering a dead rat on a plate, both Dawn and Ella lean away in disgust and horror.

* * *

**Well there's the intro a bit of what's going to happen this season and the name's of the OC'S in this story but remember I STILL NEED ANOTHER MALE OC SUBMIT IN A REVIEW OR IF YOU WANT TO A PM thank you and that is all.**


	2. Welcome to Folter Island!

**Hello reader first of all I would like to thank you for reading this fic secondly this fanfiction does have same sex couples in the futer you have been warned **

**Discalimer:I do NOT own total drama or It's characters all I own are Folter Island an Island that will be mentioned in a later chapter and one of the 6 oc's in this stories (5 people can submit their ocs in the review)**

* * *

A camera shows an island that on the southern side is a dirt beach and a little bit of a plains area that on that grassy area resides 6 cabins and a large apartment looking house. Not far away is a steep hill covered in pine trees that goes up to a flat platue that is as high as two of the nice looking apartments put on top of each other. On top of the platue area and 3 quarters up the steep hill are snow-covered trees. The Camera pans down to a dock connected to the dirt beach and shows a man in his mid thirties smiling at the camera.

"Hello viewers and welcome to the sixth season of Total Drama. This season we are on an island known as Folter Island. And not only are we on a new island, we are also in a new continent known a Europe with 56 tortu- I mean contestants. 50 of the old ones and six new ones.", Chris Mclean takes a moment to stop and chuckle ,"This is going to be the most exciting and biggest season yet. So let's go greet the contestants for TOTAL" , Camera pans out a bit," DRAMA ," Camera pans again," REMIX ISLAND!"

*Total Drama theme song plays*

"Welcome back!" the host known as Chris greets, "Now enough of the chit-chat lets introduce our contestants starting with..." A baiscally yacht sized boat pulls up to the docks," original contestants Owen, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Sadie and Katie, Trent, Tyler, Noah, Cody, Justin, Duncan, Leshawna, Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Courtney, Eva and DJ." All the campers walk out the boat with their bags. Some waved when exiting the boat (Noah, Izzy, Justin, Beth and Gwen for example) others whooped and cheered (Owen, Katie and Sadie and Geoff) though the most interesting must have been when Sierra walked out carrying Cody like a baby, a baby that had passed out from suffocating hugs.

"From Revenge of the Island," continued Chris ,"Mike, Zoey, Cameron, B, Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Lightning, Scott, Stacci, and Dawn." Mike and Zoey walk out holding hands with Cameron walking out not far behind. Anne Maria spraying her hard as concrete hair followed by Brick. Jo and Lightning fight on who goes through the door first before being pushed out of the door-way by a 6 foot tall orangish skinned, green haired Dakota. Quickly following Dakota was her boyfriend Sam. With lastly Scott and B running out and away from a 1 mile per-hour chatting Stacci. The Revenge of the Island campers head to join the other campers and Dawn who was already there much to the confusion of the others.

"And finally the contestants from Pahtikew Island Ella, Beardo, Leonard, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Rodney, Samey, Max, Amy, Sugar, Sky, Scarlett, and Topher." Chris finished with furry in his voice. Leonard walked waving his "wand" while Beardo made sound effects for him. Soon after came out a short haired nearly buzzed cut styled Dave covering his ears with next being Sugar. Out next came Shawn and Jasmine smiling lovingly at each other with a sad looking Sky tailing behind them. After Ella was carried out by a red blue and yellow bird came Samey (wich after a long amount of time was accompanied by Amy.) The last four to come out were Rodney followed by Max then Scarlett and Finally Topher who was dressed more like Chris than ever.

"And," started Chris again ,"with six new contestants!"

"Say what!" the whole 50 contestants on the beach scream.

"Yep," answers Chris as the yacht pulls away and a smaller though still nice looking boat pulls up to the docks. "The newbies of this season are..."

* * *

**Hello Slayer again with news first like I said at the top if you read it I am asking you the audience to take part of the story and submit an OC or two.(Remember I need 5 OC's to continue the story.) And secondly that while I won't ask for reviews before I add a chapter they will make me want to update faster in order to make you guys happier. I will update at least once a week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I need to know your OC's fears, favorite music genre and if they like singing or not.**


	3. Say Hello To Mela

**Hey guys what sup! Guess what I finally have all the OC's I need to continue writing the story and to clelebrate here is a bit about my OC Melafie or as she likes to be called Mela. Hope you guys like her.**

* * *

Name: Mela(fie) Tötner

Nickname: Emo chick (by bullies), Mel (by friends)

Stereotype: the strong-willed Emo

Appearance: You guys will learn this in the next chapter

Casual Clothes: You guys will find this out in the next chapter

Swimsuit: Shown in later chapter

PJ's: Shown in later chapter

Personality: Mela is kind, and unlike most Emo stereotypes is emotionally strong and a bit talkative throwing random comments around every once in a while.

Bio: Will be slowly learned over time

Likes: music, singing, sharp weapons and making friends

Dislikes: Bullies, Drugs, Spiders, Smoking, Homophobes

Enemies: You'll see

Friends: You'll see

Fears: ..., bullies, ... .. ...(sorta), homophobes

Favorite music Genres: Techno, sad songs, songs with happy tunes and sad lyrics

Audition Tape: * Mela is holding the Camera while walking home*

"Hi my name is Mela and I uh want to be on the next season of Total Drama. Now I Know tha..."

"Hey you there Emo Chick!" shouted a mean looking girl in the background.

"Oh s**t" was Mela's worried response before she booked it down the street. But instead of running around trash cans and what-not in her way she instead jumps over them. The camera watches as Mela jumps over a couple of fences and through backyards. In her haste instead of going through the front door she climbs up through a second story window.

For a couple of seconds she sits there gasping for breath before she says, "Like I said I'm not that interesting but I'd love to be on your show."

*Camera shuts off*

* * *

**Well there she is in all her glory. Now as you may have noticed some things aren't written down, that's because those are things that the contestants and the readers will sooner or later learn about her. That's all for now I'll try to get the new chapter up ASAP. **


	4. Racing Off Shy (part 1)

**Hey guys so next week as every other week I'll be at my dad's house so I might not be able to update every week but here's my plan.**

**Mom's week: 1 chapter: yes 2 chapters: maybe**

**Dad's week: 1 chapter: maybe**

**so here's the second chapter this week.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Total Drama series if I did this season would be canon.**

* * *

*_On the last chapter of Total Drama Remix Island*_

_"And," started Chris again ,"with six new contestants!"_

_"Say what!" the whole 52 contestants on the beach scream._

_"Yep," answers Chris as the yacht pulls away and a smaller though still nice looking boat pulls up to the docks. "The newbees of this season are..."_

"... Nieve Martinez, 'Dragon' Long, Princess Georgiana (Pronounced George-ayna) Anne Alice Helena Beatrice Henrietta Woods of Portgow or Gee Woods for short, Ryan Knight, Eddy Enzio and finally Mela Totnier!" Chris finished.

The 52 contestants watched as a 16 year old girl came out with dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and brown oval-shaped eyes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black hoodie, with black martens on her feet, her skin looked as if she had spent some time in the sun. Truth be told though she was just latino.

Next came out a what appeared to be a 17-year-old boy. The boy was black-skinned and had onyx eyes. He had a bit of muscle but not enough to look like he exercised daily and on his upper-right arm looked to be a tattoo of a purple dragon. He was wearing a hoodie that said 'Nothing is Normal' on the front and a yin-yang symbol on the back, his hoodie was open half-way to the point where one could see a Linkin Park T-shirt underneath. Long, faded, blue denim jeans covered his legs with a pair of black and white Nike's adorning his feet. No-one could describe his hair based on the fact that covering his hair was a do-rag and on top of the do-rag was a white baseball cap. Around his neck is what the others though to be a dead fox and if one where to take a closer look at him they would see some peach-fuzz on his chin.

Following him come out a girl with beautiful porcelain white skin with curly ash blond hair in a bobbed style. Her bright doe-like violet eyes complemented her ruby-red lips, rosy cheeks, and long eyelashes very well. She had a small body with a beauty mark on her left cheek. She was wearing a sleeveless lavender satin dress, underneath the dress was a long-sleeved ivory blouse and on top of the dress was a hot pink sash with flowers on it. She wore matching flats. Around her neck was a large diamond necklace with also matching earrings that dusted her shoulders just barely. Laying atop her head was a wide-brimmed hat with lavender flowers and two large feathers.

Behind her was a 19-year-old male with short, blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was 7 ft. tall with an athletic and muscular pale skinned body. His clothes consisted of a long white sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and black combat shoes on his right shoulder was a tribal tiger tattoo.

After Ryan came out Eddy another 19-year-old that though 5'11 and round was still not as fat as Owen. His Black crew cut hair matched his equally half oval shaped, black eyes and tanned skin. Peach-fuzz adorned his roundish face and upon his arms were multiple scars. He was wearing a light purple plaid shirt with a purple tie, along with black dress pants that went with his black dress shoes.

* * *

*After the five of them joined the others on the docks.*

"Why hello there gorgeous," Justin greeted Gee offering her his hand to shake ,"I'm Justin."

"Nice to meet you Justin." Gee greeted back shaking Justin's hand.

"Nice fur necklace where'd you get it the streets." Mocked Duncan pointing at Dragons fox laughing, that is until the fox showed itself to be alive by biting his hand.

"Oww!" yelped Duncan sucking on the finger that was bitten, "That things alive!"

"W-w-what!" shrieked Dj trying his best to protect his pet Bunny.

On the other side of the group Eddy walked by Eva bumping into her.

"Hey watch where you're going you baboon!" she screamed at him.

"Why should I?" he asked or well more like demanded.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" she raged as she was held back by Izzy and Noah. Eddy on the other hand looked partially scared.

"Why hello there ladies." Ryan said to Katie and Sadie who than proceeded to squea.

"OMG Sadie a hot guy talked to us!" Katie squealed.

"I know right it's like so totally awesome!" Sadie squead right back.

In the middle of the group was Nieve who appeared to be looking for someone.

"Uh hello," Nieve whispered to Brick only to be unheard. "I'm looking for...", she tried again with Beardo until he started talking with Leonard. "Excuse me..." only once again to be ignored by Lindsay, who was talking to Beth.

"HOLD IT!" screamed Chris "Let's see one, two, three, four, five. Hmm. Where's Mela!"

"Here." came a voice behind Owen. Out came a 16 year old girl with sickly pale skin. Her black hair covered her face like a curtain. Yellowish-hazle, cat shaped eyes where peeking out of said curtain giving some of the contestants (and viewers) the creeps. The hood of her zipper-less, dark gray, sweater with the words 'I'M different SO WHAT' in orange on the front was up. Her sweater along with her gray jeans, orange belt and, gray and orange sneakers made her seem a bit of a downer

"You do know it's a bad idea to be back there, right?", asked Noah raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see," Mela began ,"I'm sorta camera-shy."

"And you signing up for a T.V show was the best idea that came to mind?" Noah deadpanned.

"Yeah I guess I didn't think about that." She answered sheepishly.

"Yeah enough with the chit-chat!" Chris interrupted. "It's time for a short tour of the island!"

* * *

They than walk down to a fire-place with a couple of logs surrounding it. "This is where the camp fire ceremony takes place, it is also where one of you will be going home"

The group walks down a path that leads to a group of six cabins.

"This is the cabins area where the losers will be sleeping, over there," Chris pointed to an apartment building ,"is both the commons area and where the winners will be staying." They then walk to the side of the commons area.

"And this is the confessional where you can get anything of your chest. You may all use it before the challenge begins."

* * *

*Mela*

"Yeah truth be told, I was so worried about being on camera in my audition that I forgot about the cameras here."

"Um Mela aren't you on camera now." Nieve stated.

"Oh s**t!" she gasped upon realization before she ran out of the closet.

*Heather*

"So the newbies consist of a princess, an emo chick, a silent latino, a pretty boy, a ghetto boy, and a chubby boy. So basically easy pickings."

*Cody*

"Finally a moment away from Sierra. I thought she would be less clingy after season 3 but come on. She knocked me out-cold just by hugging me! I hope we're on different teams this season."

*Amy*

"Ugh I can't believe they let Sparemy back onto this show. She's only going to screw something up like with everything else she does. She's so useless.

*DJ*

"I hope Dragon's fox doesn't eat Bunny, I should stay away from him just incase though."

* * *

"Alright contestants time for the first part of todays challenge. A race, you guys will run along the beach that ends near the base of the cliffs on the other side of the island.", Chris explainded.

"Um what about teams." Sky asked.

"That's what the race will decide. Now on my mark," Chris began as some of the more athletic contestants crouched into a starting position, "get set," the other contestants put there best foot forward, "GOO!" Chris pressed the button on an air-horn as he the contestants started running along the beach.

"Who'll win the race, who'll be on which team and will Cody be able to escape Sierra find out after the break on TOTAL DRAMA REMIX ISLAND!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapters a bit short but I don't know if it is or not to you guys so I'd like you to tell me: How long should these chapters be?**

**The minimal amount of words is 1,000 the maximum 5'000. I'm only asking so this story is more enjoyable for you guys. BYE!**


	5. Racing Off Shy (part 2)

**Racing Off Shy part 2 people I have now uploaded it! So please read and enjoy. Now for the disclaimer**

**Ella: _Slayer doesn't own Total Drama though she wished she did!_**

**Also _Itallics= Singing_**

* * *

*Camera shows a beach where now 56 campers are racing*

In the front is Eva who is listening to music on her iPod. Not far behind her are Jo and Lightning.

"Get out of my sha-way man! Lightning is winning this sha-race!" Lightning yelled at Jo.

"In your dreams Thunder-dolt!" She sneered at him. Close behind Jo is Dakota who keeps glancing behind her shoulder worryingly. Fifth in this race was one of the newbies Dragon with his pet fox sleeping on his shoulders.

"It seems that I'm winning mi amor." Alejandro stated to his love/enemy Heather.

Who simply spat back, "Oh shut it Dead Donkey!", before she glared at him. Behind her was the group of Sky, Izzy, Jasmine and Mela.

"So what was your name again mate?" ,Jasmine asked the newbie in her thick australian accent.

"My names Melafie but, my friends call me Mela." she answered back in a slight european accent.

"And you're Izzy, right?" Jasmine tried recalling only to end her sentence in a question that was directed to said insane red-head.

"I was but then I changed it to E-scope. But right now you can call me Misstov." Izzy, I mean Misstov corrected the dark-skinned Aussie.

Jasmine then pointed her attention and voice to the gymnast of the group, "You okay Sky? You haven't said a peep since we got on the boat."

"It's nothing. I just wish things would've gone differently on Pahtikew. Maybe Dave wouldn't hate me." Sky said with despair in her voice.

"Eh Mate that wasn't your fault, it was Chris's. Besides I've forgiven people for worse, Dave'ill come around eventually." Jasmine explained trying to cheer her friend up.

* * *

Confessional

*Sky*

"Maybe Jasmine's right. Maybe I still have a chance with Dave, but how will I say sorry to him?"

* * *

"You're right. Thanks Jasmine." said Sky hope in her voice. Behind the group of women was Jasmine's zombie paranoid boyfriend, Shawn. A bit behind him was Brick who was in par with DJ. Farther back were in this order Gee, Harold, Zoey and Mike. While Gee and Harold where being silent the power couple, Zoey and Mike, were running/talking about things couples usually talk about. Behind them was Rodney who a man of self-proclaimed many loves himself, paid no mind to Zoey and Mike's 'I love you's and 'I love you back's.

In a large group a couple of feet away were Duncan, Sammy, Toper, Tyler, Trent, Amy, Courtney, Scott, Eddy and Ella. Despite that only three people were talking it was arguably the loudest group.

"Hey are you listening to me Sparemy? I said that you should let me get ahead of you! I AM the better twin after all!" Amy shouted at her (in my opinion better) twin Sammy, or as she liked to call her Sparemy. Sammy on the other hand was trying to ignore her sister and in the end a fight. The other two voices were none other than the ex-couple, Duncan and Courtney.

"I don't understand why would you date a dirt-bag like that!" Duncan yelled over his shoulder at Courtney.

"That dirt-bag is my boyfriend you jail-bird!" She yelled back defending her boyfriend, Scott. The 31st and 32nd placed contestants, Sierra and Cody were not far behind, though Cody was being carried by Sierra. Tailing behind Sierra were Bridgette, Justin, Leshawna, Ryan, Geoff (who was a bit away from Bridgette because he snagged his shorts on a rock),Dave, Sam (who was on the receiving end of Dakotas worried glances), Nieve, Noah and Gwen.

"I hope I'm not on the same team as _her,_" Dave yelled to his brother.

"You're still going on about that! It's been a year!" Noah replied back.

"So it takes more than a year to mend a broken heart!" Was Dave's comeback.

"Normally I would argue about that, but love isn't my area of expertise." Noah remarked in monotone.

The last group in the back held the last 14 contestants, Sugar, Cameron, Beardo, Leonard, Scarlett, Beth, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, B, Max and Finally Owen. The second loudest group had Lindsay and Beth who were talking about make-up, Katie and Sadie who squead every-other sentence, Max saying random things about evil and how he will destroy Scarlett, Beardo who made random noises and Owen who was panting like a dog.

* * *

"And here comes the first contestants. Eva go over to the purple circle. Jo, Lightning orange and blue. Dakota get on the red circle. Dragon place yourself on the green circle. Alejandro and Heather both of you go on the yellow." Chris announced to the first seven contestants to finish the race.

"Wait there are six teams this season?!" Heather asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" Chris answered a bit too cheerfully. "Sky go join Dragon on the green circle. Izzy red, Jasmine blue, Mela orange and Dawn caused Sky, Izzy, Jasmine and Mela to look surprised at Dawn for nobody had seen nor heard the girl running anywhere near them.

" Shawn go join Eva and Dawn. Brick go to Jo and Mela, DJ, Lightning and Jasmine. Gee join Dakota and Izzy, Harold, Sky and Dragon, Mike, Zoey you two join Heather and Alejandro." Chris continued assigning teams.

* * *

Confessional

*Jasmine*

"I'm a bit bummed me Shawn aren't on the same team but, at least this will help me focus better."

*Mike*

"I'm glad me and Zoey are on the same team. We could help each other get to the final two like last season, only this time no Mal."

"Rodney join the yellow team. Duncan and Sammey join the green team, Topher, Tyler red team, Trent, Amy blue team, Courtney, Scott orange team, Eddy, Ella purple team." Chris told the first big group of teenagers.

Confessional

*Sammy*

"Thank goodness me and Amy are on different teams this season. I don't think I could handle sleeping in the same room as her all summer."

*Courtney*

"Being on the same team as Scott and on a different one as Duncan makes me moderately pleased. I won't be adding team placement to the list of things I'm suing this show for."

*Eddy*

"Great, just Great. The only person I've had a fight with yet on this show is on my team. Just my luck."

* * *

"Sierra join the purple team, Cody you're on the orange team..." Chris started again only to be interrupted by Sierra.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She whined, "You can't separate me from my Codykinns."

"I can and I will." Chris replied before getting back to the show. " Bridgette you're on the blue team, Justin red team, Leshawna green team, Ryan and Geoff yellow team, Dave join Leshawna on the green team, Sam you're with Justin, Nieve with Bridgette on the blue team, Noah orange team and Gwen purple team."

* * *

Confessionals

*Sierra*

"CODYKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ..."

*Cody*

"Yes! I'm not on the same team as Sierra!"

*Geoff*

"Man, it sucks that me and Bridge are on different teams brah."

*Dave*

"Are you kidding me I'm on the same team as _her_. Ugh, why does the universe hate me so."

*Sierra*

"... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I need my Codykinns!"

* * *

"Sugar and Cameron you are on the purple team, Beardo, Leonard orange team, Scarlett, Beth blue team, Anna Maria, Lindsay red team, Katie, Sadie green team, B, Max yellow team. Hmm I don't see Owen any where, this might take a while." Chris concluded.

*One hour later*

"I think I see him dudes!" Geoff pointed out that Owen was indeed not that far away.

"Finally, geez took you long enough!" Chris complained obviously ticked-off.

"What *pant* team am I *huff* on?" Owen asked out of breath.

"I lost track a while ago so lets see," Chris drifted off as he covered his eyes and pointed to a random team. "You're on the red team Owen."

"Now for team names" ,Chris began once again " Dawn, Ella, Eddy, Eva, Cameron, Sierra, Sugar, Shawn and Gwen your team shall be known as the Forest Foxes with the color purple."

'' Mela, Noah, Cody, Jo, Brick, Leonard, Beardo, Scott and Courtney your team shall be known as the Snowy Salamanders with the color orange."

"Bridgette, Amy, Beth, Nieve, Jasmine, Scarlett, DJ, Lightning and Trent your team shall be known as the Ocean Owls with the color blue."

"Gee, Owen, Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Tyler, Justin, Izzy and Topher you all shall be known as the Plains Panthers with the color red."

"Dragon, Sammey, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie you guys are the Grassy Gorillas with the color green."

"And finally Geoff, Zoey, Mike, Stacci, B, Heather, Alejandro, Max, Ryan and Rodney you are the Beached Boas with the color yellow."

"Now for your first challenge, an obstacle course with ten parts ..." Chris started explaining the challenge.

"But most of the teams only have 9 team members." Gwen pointed out.

"Anyways you will each pick a team-mate to do each part and. for the teams that have nine people one of your team-mates will have to do both part nine and ten." Chris answered annoyed to have been interrupted, "Part one is to swim to that platform over there to get your team's flag, but watch out we have Fang guarding the platform. For the second part one of you will have to climb up the cliff side without harnesses. Part three is a maze made of ice, each dead-end has a booby-trap. The fourth person must run to the middle of a frozen lake, some patches of ice are thinner than others. The fifth part is the same as the fourth only this time going from the middle of the lake to the edge. The sixth part is simple 75 meter dash with some 'surprises' along the snowy field. The seventh contestant has to do a 25 meter dash and at the end climb a tree. The eighth part it to jump from tree to tree, if you fall off you have to climb back onto the tree you were last on. The ninth person has to do a miniature obstacles course. The Final tenth part is a race down the hill to the cabins. First place team gets to stay in the winners area and gets the best cabin, second place gets the second best cabin and so on. Now everyone pick who does what and get to your places"

* * *

"Ok everyone ready?" Chris asked after everyone picked there spots, though before anyone could answer, "Good and one more thing before we start this season will feature singing!"

This got mixed reactions of 'aww come on's, 'that doesn't seem that bad's, and one 'Hurrrrrrrray!'. (See if you can guess who said what.)

"Rules of singing this season are that one, you don't have to sing just do something musical. Two, if you do not sing or do something musical than you are disqualified. Three, you sing when this sound *a small ding is played* is played. And four, you have to make up the lyrics as you go. ON MY MARK ... GET SET ... GO!"

Dawn, Scott, Bridgette, Justin, Dave and Geoff jump into the water at Chris's mark.

*Ding*

The contestants of the first part of the race look at each other untill they start singing.

('Racing Off' parody of shake it off by Taylor Swift)

_Dawn and Bridgette: Our first challenge is a race._

_Dave and Geoff: With obstacles we must face._

_Justin: Don't hurt my face!_

_Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff and Dave: Mhhm Mhhm_

_Scott: No not the face!_

_Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff and Dave: Mhhm Mhhm_

Dawn reaches the cliffs base first passing her team's flag to Ella. She is quickly followed by Scott, who was being chased by Fang, as he passes his flag to Brick. Bridgette passes her flag to Jasmine, Geoff passes his flag to Zoey, Dave passes to Sky and finally Justin passes his flag to Anne Maria.

_Jasmine, Zoey and Sky: And while that seems simple enough,_

_Anne Maria, Brick and Ella: we know about this stuff._

_Jasmine, Zoey, Anne Maria, Brick and Sky: Things are about to get rough!_

_Ella: Mhhm Mhhm_

_Jasmine, Zoey, Anne Maria, Brick and Sky: Too get rough!_

_Ella: Mhhm Mhhm_

Jasmine, Sky and Zoey give there flags to Scarlett, Harold and B in that order. They are quickly fallowed by Ella ,who was flown by birds, and passes her flag to Cameron. In fifth and sixth place are Brick and Anne Maria, who pass their flags to Noah and Gee.

_*B starts clapping to beat*_

_Scatlett and Gee: But we must keep moving_

_Noah, Cameron and Harold: Can't stop, won't stop racing_

_Scatlett, Gee, Noah, Cameron and Harold: And the worst part issss  
we have to sing to this dumb song!_

_B: *Clap,Clap,Clap*_

Scarlett finishes first, passing her flag to Beth. In second place is B ,who only ran into 2 traps, passing his flag to Heather who was picking rocks of the ground. In third and fourth place are Harold and Noah who pass their flags to Katie and Cody. The Next two to finish the race are Cameron and Gee, Cameron had fallen into a pit in a dead-end and Gee kept finding dead-ends, they finally pass their flags to Gwen and Lindsay.

__Heather and Lindsay: But now were running cross the ice, ice, ice, ice, ice__

__Beth and Katie: Some ice skates would be nice, nice, nice, nice, nice__

___Cody and Gwen: We're running for our lives, lives, lives, lives, lives___

____Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Cody and Gwen: But we're racing off, we're racing off!____

_Heather and Lindsay: Where running to the fin, fin, fin, fin, fin_

_Beth and Katie: Just hope the ice isn't thin, thin, thin, thin, thin_

_Cody and Gwen: Wouldn't want to fall in, in, in, in, in_

_Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Gwen: We're racing off, we're racing off!_

Cody who was in front of the six yelped the last 'in', as Heather threw the rocks she had picked up at his feet, causing him to fall in (ironically). That meant Heather was the first to get to her next team-mate, Alejandro, giving him the flag. Gwen and Katie came next passing their flags to Sugar and Sadie. Next came surprisingly a freezing Cody, who was helped out by Beth, and Beth. They passed their flags to Leonard and Nieve. Last to finish the fourth obstacle was Lindsay, who kept tripping over because of her high-heels. She passed her team flag to Owen.

_Alejandro and Nieve: We're running on slippery feet_

_Sugar and Leonard: There should be a spell for this feat_

_Sadie and Owen: I just wanna take a seat!_

_Alejandro, Nieve, Sugar, Leonard: Mhhm mhhm_

_Sadie and Owen: Take a seat!_

__Alejandro, Nieve, Sugar, Leonard: Mhhm mhhm__

Alejandro unsurprisingly finished first passing his flag to Stacci. Following him were Nieve, Sugar and Leonard, passing their flags too DJ, Eddy and Jo. Finally came Sadie and Owen, Owen had tripped at sometime and was now sliding across the ice at a slow pace. They passed their flags to Leshawna and Tyler.

Jo and DJ: I'm gonna win you know

Eddy, Leshawna and Tyler: It's cold in all this snow

Stacci: I am so slow.

Jo, DJ, Eddy, Leshawna and Tyler: Mhhm mhhm

Stacci: so so slow.

Jo, DJ, Eddy, Leshawna and Tyler: Mhhm mhhm

Jo and DJ: But we must keep moving

Eddy and Leshawna: Can't stop, won't stop racing

Tyler and Stacci: And the worst part iss-ss

Jo, DJ, Eddy, Leshawna, Tyler and Stacci: We have to sing to this dumb song

Jo and DJ crossed first passing their flags to Beardo and Trent. Next came Eddy, Leshawna and Tyler, passing their flags to Sierra, Dragon and Sam. And finally Stacci, who despite having a head-start decided to talk to Alejandro, costing her all places except for last. She passed her flag to Max.

Beardo and Dragon: But now we are climbing trees, trees. trees, trees, trees

Trent and Sierra: We can see the sea, sea, sea, sea, sea

Sam and Max: Ow our aching knees, knees, knees, knees, knees

Beardo, Dragon, Trent, Sierra, Sam, Max: We're racing off, we're racing off

Beardo and Dragon: We're almost at the top, top, top, top ,top

Trent and Sierra: Just a few more bunny hops, hops, hops, hops, hops

Sam and Max: When can we stop, stop, stop, stop, stop

Beardo, Dragon, Trent, Sierra, Sam, Max: We're racing off, we're racing off

Beardo, Dragon and Trent finished first passing their flags to Courtney, Sammy and Amy. Short after them Sierra, Sam and Max finished, passing their flags to Shawn, Dakota and Ryan.

Shawn and Dakota: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Courtney and Sammy: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Amy and Ryan: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,  
We're racing off, we're racing off

Shawn and Dakota finished first and second, with it being a close finish, passing their flags to Eva and Izzy. Courtney came next, a bit ahead of the others, passing her flag to Mela, who didn't move.

Courtney: Um, Emo Chick,

Mela: The name is Mela

Courtney: Yeah does it look like I care  
Anyway I know your afraid of being on camera  
But listen to me OK

Courtney: If you don't start running right now  
You know what I'm gonna do?  
I'm gonna hurt you!  
Now get off your butt and start moving girl  
And one more thing don't forget to sing!

Courtney: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sammy finished a bit before Courtney finished singing, meaning Duncan got ahead of Mela before she started running. Amy (who was upset about being before Sammy) and Ryan, also finished about the same time. They passed their flags to Lighting and Mike.

Eva and Lightning: Now we just have to run, run, run, run, run,

Izzy and Mela: This isn't lots of fun, fun, fun, fun, fun

Duncan and Mike: We're sweating a ton, ton, ton, ton, ton

Eva, Lightining, Izzy, Mela, Duncan and Mike: We're racing off, we're racing off!

Eva and Lightining: We're gonna finish first, first, first, first, first

Izzy and Mela: So try and do your worst, worst, worst, worst worst

Duncan and Mike: Feels like we're about to burst, burst, burst, burst, burst

Eva, Lightining, Izzy, Mela, Duncan and Mike: We're racing off, we're racing off!

Eva and Lighning passed first as they continued to do the last course. Izzy finished third passing her flag to Topher. Mela and Duncan also went on to the tenth course. Mike with the disadvantage of starting last finished this course last, passing his flag to Rodney.

Eva and Lightining: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Mela and Topher: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Duncan and Rodney: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,  
We're racing off, we're racing off

Eva and Lightining: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Mela and Topher: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Duncan and Rodney: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,  
We're racing off, we're racing off

Eva and Lightining: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Mela and Topher: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,

Duncan and Rodney: We're racing off, we're racing off  
We're, We're,  
We're racing off, we're racing off

"And the winner is EVA!" announced Chris as the contestants reached the bottom. "Followed by Lighting, Mela, Duncan, Topher and finally Rodney! That means that the Forest Foxes won and the Beached Boas have to vote someone off tonight. See you guys at the camp fire."

*In the Snowy Salamanders cabin*

Cody was on his bunk with many blankets drapped over him, he was shaking like a leaf. After falling into the lake like that he was both cold and wet. So after the challenge while everybody ate slop he stayed in the cabin, wearing the blankets his team-mates had offered him. Suddenly the boys cabin door opened and in came Noah, with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I thought you might like something hot." Noah stated monotone.

"Yeah thanks,", Cody thanked "But who'd you get hot chocolate?"

"Eva's on the Forest Foxes remember." Noah answered.

"Oh yeah. Team E-Scope." Cody observed.

"Actually it's Team Misstov now." corrected Noah.

"Ah" was Cody's short replie. Noah looked around the boys half of what seemed to be a fairly new, yet dirty, cabin. Though he didn't approve of how Courtney got Mela to move, but he was glad she did it.

"Misstov?" Cody questioned.

" Miss ,as in a female, and tov, from molotov." Noah explained.

* * *

* at the campfire*

"These are pretzels. If you get one you are safe." Chris told the members of the Beached Boas.

"Heather, Alejandro, Zoey and Geoff. You guys are safe for now." Chris announced to the four contestants. "Mike, Ryan, Rodney and B. You four are also safe. "Max and Stacci looked worried, Stacci even more so.

"Stacci you are on the chopping block for costing your team the challenge, and of course you motor-mouth. Max your on the chopping block for your non-stop talk of evil. And the person going home is..."

Max started biting his finger nails in worry.

"..."

Stacci started to sweat like no tomorrow.

"..."

All the other members of the Beached Boas where on the edge of their seats.

"..."

"Oh! Get it over with already!" Heather spat, having had enough of suspense.

"Stacci pack your bags and meet me at the dock. Max you're safe."

* * *

*at the dock*

"Stacci, Stacci, Stacci. Voted out first again, can't say I didn't expect it though." Chris said to the talkative girl.

"So how am I getting of the island." Stacci asked a bit frightened.

"By this," Chris exclaimed while taking a sheet of a big item to reveal, a giant pair of underpants. "The Wedgie of Shame."

"My great, great, great-uncle invented wedgies, before him bullies gave nerds wet-willys." Stacci told Chef as he put her in the giant pair of underwear.

"Yeah don't care." Chris said as Chef pulled Stacci back, giving her a wedgie in the process, before letting Stacci go. Successfully sling-shotting the girl.

" Who will the vetrans get along with the newbies? Which team will lose next? And what will our next challenge be? Find out next time on Total Drama Remix Island!"

* * *

**Finally done! The lyrics took forever to right. Anyway new chapter (that's almost 4,000 words long) YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And Yes this season has singing :D constructive criticism,**

**please and thank you. Also in order to not get writers block and to keep the creative juices flowing I'm going to start a story full of couples drabbles, put a couple name and a prompt word in a review and I might write a drabble about it. Bye!**


	6. Radioactive Messes (part 1)

**Hi guys! Yeah I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. It's just that Five Nights At Freddy's 2 came out and I was all hooked up on that. But now I'm back and if I ever take a while to update just tell me K. Chef disclaimer!**

**Chef: Listen here you maggots! Miss Cat does not own me or anybody else on the cast of Total Drama all she owns is Mela, This Island and the idea of the story!**

**Thank you Chef. Now off to the story!**

* * *

"Welcome back," Chris introduced the show, "last time the old campers were introduced to the newbies Eddy," Shows a clip of Eva and Eddy having an argument. " Dragon," Shows Dragons fox biting Duncan " Gee," Shows Justin flirting with Gee. "Ryan" Show Katie and Sadie squeeing over Ryan. "Nieve" Shows Nieve being ignored by everyone, "And Mela" Shows Mela hiding behind Owen "who of which was afraid of being on Camera. And won her team third place in a landslide. Lets see how the contestant are doing on TOTAL!" Camera zooms out at each word yelled. "DRAMA! REMIX ISLAND!"

*Opening theme is played*

* * *

*With the Forest Foxes*

The camera shows Eva, Dawn, Gwen and Shawn eating croissants on a balcony. Ella then comes out as well and begins singing.

"_Me and my step-sister are on the same team  
And no one here seems mean  
So I'm just gonna sing  
About every wonderful thing_"

"Step-sister?" Shawn and Eva ask confused.

"That would be me." Gwen said.

* * *

*Confessional*

*Forest Foxes: Gwen*

"After my little brother was born my Dad left us, soon after he met someone else and they had Ella. I visited him sometimes so of course me and Ella know each other, we just have our differences."

* * *

Ella continued to hum as she sat between Dawn and Gwen, little squirlls and birds following her.

"I see that the fawna are very kind to you." Dawn asked well more like pointed out.

"Ohh, yes. Me and my animal friends get along very well."

Inside of winners apartment were the other members of the Forest Foxes, Eddy, Cameron, Sierra and Sugar.

"Good morning Cody, hope you had a good nights sleep love Sierra" Sierra read her texts as she wrote them. She had been doing that all night, even in her sleep. Eddy was trying his his best to stay away from the balcony door after his whole fight with Eva thing. Sugar was gulping down food while trying to look pretty (good luck with that). And Cameron was trying to stay away from Sierra.

* * *

*Confessional*

*Forest Foxes*

*Eddy*

"In the mob first apperances mean everything, and lets just say my first accounter didn't go so well with Eva. Everytime I'm near her she growls at me, so I'm just gonna stay away till she calms down, or at least untill I have a reason to vote her off."

*Beached Boas*

*Heather*

"Ugh I can't belive we got the worst cabin on the island, I'm just glad Stacci is gone. I only knew her for less than a day and she had annoyed me to the point of almost losing it."

* * *

*With the Beached Boas*

*Girls side*

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK" Came the sound out of the speakers effectivly waking up every camper not already awake. "Met me at the designated eating area in ten minutes"

"Ugh it feels like I slept on rocks" complained Heather as she woke. She looked around the almost void room, the only other person being there was Zoey.

"It could be worse" Zoey added trying to make light of the situation, "Chris could've not given us a cabin at all."

*Boys side*

Because of the large amount of boys on the Beached Boas team the boys had to move one of the girls's bunk to the boys's side. This of course made the cabin very cramped, in fact so cramped that when Rodney tried to roll out from the bottom bunk his feet rolled onto B's bunk. The boys had also picked bunk mates, Mike was bunking with B, Geoff was bunking with Ryan, Alejandro was bunking with Rodney and Max was alone.

* * *

*At the designated eating area*

In the designated eating area there where six tables, as you might imagine each team sat at a different table.

"Morning contestant while I did have a challenge planed today something came up. So here's the deal-e-o this island used to be a testing facility for radioactive materials, and while we thought we cleaned it all up we unfortunately missed a few barrels. So your challenge today is to find one barrel, as a team, and bring it to the interns where it will be disposed of. Oh and one more thing, if any and I mean ANY radioactive material is spilled your team is immediately voting someone off tonight." Chris explained to the now chattering contestants.

The contestants then followed Chris to the beach, there the walked the opposite direction they had run three days ago. This lead them to a cave entrance, that upon entering showed to be a huge bunker. The place looked to be a facility of some sorts with tons of machines and equipment.

"Ok so in order to avoid going to prison again I'm required to give you guys these hazmat-suits, try not to rip them you might need 'em." Chris told the contestants as Chef passed out the said hazmat-suits.

"Where exactly are these barrels?" Sugar asked as she put on her hazmat suit.

"Yeah here's the thing, we don't know. But what we do know is that there are exactly six missing, one for each team. And the challenge starts now!" Chris answered before demanding that they go.

* * *

*Forest Foxes*

The Forest Foxes walked for a bit before Cameron started talking.

"OK by my calculations the most efficient way for us to find a barrel would be to split up into groups of three." Cameron explained holding up a calculator.

"OH! I call being with Cam-Codykinns! Sierra squeed excitedly squeezing Cameron till he turned blue in the face.

"I want to group with my bestie Sugar." Ella exclaimed happily.

"I suppose I'll join Ella and Sugar." Dawn said calmly. Gwen looked at the remaining three of her team-mates. Shawn (who she thought looked like a hobo), Eva (she doesn't want to deal with Eva's anger) and Eddy (who, in her opinion, looked like he was in the mafia).

"I'll join Cameron and Sierra." She choose after a while.

"I guess that leaves me Eddy and Eva." Shawn pointed out before the groups went separate ways.**(Pointed**** out to who you might ask, why you dear reader.)**

* * *

*Confessionals*

*Forest Foxes*

*Eddy*

"Well there goes my plans of avoiding Eva, guess I have no choice but to play nice guy."

* * *

*Beached Boas*

The Beached Boas weren't that far away from where they began. Infact they're not even moving, but instead planning. Well if you consider listening to Heather as 'planning'

"Ok," Heather started, "I say we all split up and go different ways."

Geoff skeptical of both Heather and the plan spoke up, "Are you sure that's such a great plan dude, I mean dudette?"

"Of course it's a great idea!" Alejandro answered instead of Heather. "After all mi Amore did think of it."

"If you say so, dude" Geoff accepted shrugging it off.

"Then what are you all waiting for? Start searching already!" Heather demanded, annoyed no one had moved yet.

* * *

*Grassy Gorillas*

Instead of thinking of a plan the scene showed the Grassy Gorillas just looking around randomly.

That was until Duncan asked a very perplexing question, "Does anyone even know what these stinkin' barrels look like?" Suddenly everyone stopped searching and looked at him.

"Well, they usually have a yellow triangle on it," Katie started. "And there's a black explanation mark in the triangle.", Sadie finished.

"In order to hold chemical waste it'd need to be sealed and made out of metal." Harold explained pushing up his glasses.

"And it's most likely big." Leshawna added on.

"That could be about anything in here." Duncan mumbled to himself as he and the others continued looking.

* * *

*Ocean Owls*

On the other side of the bunker team Ocean Owls were instead arguing.

"Look I don't see why you guys have a problem with me not doing anything." Amy complained for about the fifteenth time.

"Because, you wiley dingo, it would be easier to find a barrel if we all search." Jasmine one again pointed out to the 'evil' twin.

"I don't see what all you sha-guys are sha-complaining about.", Lightning stated as he lifted up a piece of machinery to look under it. "Who sha-cares if the sha-cheerleader doesn't look. Sha-Lightning could carry the whole sha-team." He than bragged as he put the machine down.

"I agree with Jasmine," Trent started taking a step closer to Lightning, "it would be easier to find a barrel as a team."

"Um guys..." Nieve started only to be interrupted.

"Actually I have crunched in the numbers that shows that while, Yes Lightning does indeed have the physical ability to carry the whole team he lacks the mental capacity to lead us to victory." Scarlett droned while looking around for any signs of a barrel.

"Sha-english women!", Lightning screamed at the red head. Instead of answering she pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose.

* * *

*Plains Panthers*

This team had some-what of a plan. or so it seemed. Sam was on Dakotas shoulders looking on higher ground for a barrel. Misstov was swinging from a loose cable, checking the ceiling beams as she swung. Gee, Lindsay and Topher were crawling around trying to find something under the machines. Tyler was running around hoping to find it in plain sight. Owen was looking for Misstov. Justin was looking at himself and behind him with his mirror and Anne Maria was looking at Justin.

"Has anyone found a barrel yet." Gee asked getting off her knees. All she got was a carouse of 'No!'s.

Sam thought for a second before spouting out, "Hey maybe it's like how it is in a LOZ dungeon and the barrel's at the end of the bunker."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it's the only thing we got." Tyler admitted before he stopped running

"Ok lets do a quick role-call," Owen stated as he joined the others, "Owen, here. Tyler?"

"Here!"

"Lindsay?"

"Oh that's me, here!"

"Sam?"

"Yup!"

"Dakota?"

"Here!"

"Anne Maria?"

"Over, here!"

"Topher?"

"Right here!"

"Gee?"

"Present!"

"Misstov?", silence, all they heard was silence. "Uh, Misstov now's not the time to hide!", still silence. Some started worrying.

"Eh, where's the crazy chick!" Anne Maria asked, applying hairspray to her 'poof'.

"I don't know. Misstov! Misstov!", Owen answered before they started to search for both Misstov and a barrel.

* * *

*Snowy Salamanders*

"Ok here's the plan!", Courtney started with her hands on her hips. "Come up with a plan Noah!", she commanded Noah.

"Hey! Why are you in charge!" Jo asked furiously.

"Well if you want to be in command for this challenge, than go ahead.", Courtney suggested a bit annoyed.

"Fine then, I will!", she shouted as the others watched her get on-top of a machine, "Ok brainiac come up for a strategy for us to use!", she demanded Noah.

"That's just what Courtney said." The know-it-all muttered under his breath.

"What you say nerdling!", Jo asked him.

Noah rolled his eyes before replying, "I said, 'Ok give me a second.'", he lied to her.

"That's what I thought.", she responded before sitting on the machinery she was standing on.

* * *

*Forest Foxes*

Not long after they split up the group consisting of Eva, Eddie and Shawn ran into a slight obstacle.

"Well what are we gonna do now?!". Shawn asked/complained as they encountered a looked metal door.

"We'll just have to look for something to break it open.", Eddy answered nonchalantly before he started picking up junk and debris from ground. He inspected some pieces before putting them back down.

"Or we could just break it open ourselves." Eva suggested before she kicked and punched the hinges a couple times. Not long after she stopped hitting the door it fell back onto the floor. The other two looked at her jaw gaping, astonished.

"Wow.", was heard from Eddy as Eva stepped into the now open room.

"What are you guys waiting for!" she yelled from inside the room. Shawn and Eddy took the time too pick their jaws up off the ground before they followed her.

* * *

*Confessionals*

*Forest Foxes*

*Shawn*

"She's defiantly going onto my zombie survivalist team." He declared before writing something down on a notebook.

*Eddy*

"I have seen many strong people in the mafia, but never that strong.", Eddy paused for a second before speaking again, "and it was hot."

* * *

Chris is shown sipping on a warm beverage lounging on a chair before he noticed the cameraman . "Will the Ocean Owls stop fighting. Where did Misstov go? Will the Plains Panthers find her? And who will be the first to find a barrel? Find out after the commercials on. TOTAL! DRAMA! REMIX ISLAND!" The scene fades to black.

* * *

**Yeah again sorry for not updating in like a month, I'll try to keep focused. Untill next time thank for reading and don't be afraid to tell me anything I could improve on. BYE!**


	7. Radioactive Messes (part 2)

**Hey I'm back sorry I was gone for so long I'll explain why at the end. So anyways enjoy!**

* * *

*Beached Boas*

*Geoff*

The camera shows Geoff going through a boiler room of sorts. He walked casually as if though he wasn't down there for a challenge. Every once and a while though he'd stop and look around, probaly looking for a barrel. Geoff suddenly jumped as steam was releived from a valve but soon calmed down and continued to walk.

*Mike and Zoey*

Despite the fact that Heather told them to look alone the two love birds decieded to look together. They were currently walking down a long hall, which in all honesty was thin and seemed never ending, holding hands.

"I wonder where the end of the hall is. Do you see the end yet.",Zoey said and then asked her boyfriend.

"No I don't see the end yet or any doors." ,Mike answered to his girlfriend a bit confused by the lack of doors in the long hallway. Looks as though they'll be walking for a while.

*Max*

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha. Once I find that nuclear waste I can use it for my own evil plans... of EVIL!" ,Max cackled gleefully. The foot stool sized 'evil' 'mastermind' walked in a storage room filled with test tubes and beakers. In one corner was a ton of boxes stacked up.

"Foolish follower." ,he than bellowed, the follower being Chris, "It's so obvious that a barrel is behind those boxes." He than prceeded to remove a box at the bottom only for the boxes to land on him.

"Ahhhhhh!", he screamed kind of girlish like. Stopping he relised he was totally fine, that was untill he look behind the boxes only to see a huge nest of spiders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

*Grassy Gorillas*

The Gorillas were currently searching their fifth room. They still had no plan, just searching rooms. Dave was currently looking under a wierd machine when his hand touched some grease.

"Ahhh!" ,he screamed, than quickly got up causing him to trip. He walked back a couple steps before falling, only to be cought. He was happy to not have hit the dusty and stained floor, that was untill he saw who had caught him.

"Oh its you." he coldy grunted to Sky before he got up and went to the other side of the room.

"Hey it's ok." Sadie told the depressed looking Sky.

"Yeah, he'll come around eventually." Katie added.

"And till then," they both stated, "you can be besties with us!" squealling as the sandwiched the gymnist in a hug.

* * *

*Ocean Owls*

*Bridgette, Nieve, DJ, Trent*

The Ocean Owls had deceided on two groups of four with Lightning going 'sha-solo'.

The three first generation contestants being friends decieded to be in a group together, the silent latino joining them last minute. Nieve was a bit behind the others, being the only one not talking in the conversation that was currently going on.

"Hey Nieve," Bridgette called getting the tan-skinned girl out of whatever trance she was in, "why don't come up here and chat with us." ,the surfer offered.

"Well um oh um... ok." .Nieve nervously agreed walking up to Bridgette.

"There's no need to be shy." DJ tried to comfort as they walked into a new room

"Um guys," Trent started getting the attention of the other three contestants, "this might take a while." They were about to ask him what he meant, only to see that the room they just walked into was ginormous and filled with barrels.

*Jasmine, Scarlette, Beth, Amy*

"Hey let go of me! Hey! Let go! Let go!" ,screamed Amy who was being carried By Jasmine.

"You gonna come wit' us willingly mate?" , Jasmine asked still walking with the others.

"Ach, No!" ,Amy sassed to her captor.

"Well there's your answer." , the austailien said smugly. Beside her was Scarlette in the middle of Jasmin and Beth. Both of which trying to make sure the evil girl didn't do anything.

*Lightning*

Lightning as quick as well ... lightning was running in and out of rooms, which probaly wasn't a good idea since he was looking for something. But that wouldn't stop him ,but you know what will, the dead-end he literally ran into.

"Get out of my sha-way wall!" ,he yelled only to nurse his arm that he just punched the wall with. "Sha-fine Lightning will just sha-find another sha-way." Lightning than proceeded to turn around and run back the way he came.

* * *

*Plains Panthers*

After searching for half an hour there were still no signs of a barrel. Or Misstov.

"Molasis, come out, come out where ever you are!" ,Lindsay yelped.

"It's Misstov Lindsay not 'Molaiss'." ,corrected Sam.

"Ohhh, ok." ,the blond ditz said in understanding before calling for the insane red-head again.

"Missing-top where are you!" Anne Maria, Topher and Gee all faced-palmed at Lindsays stupidity. They all stopped when they they heard a Tarzan and a girly scream coming from two different directions.

"Let's split up." ,sugested Gee. "Me, Topher, Sam and Dakota will go this way." she stated pointing to the direction the girly scream came from.

"K ,We'll go the othe way." Tyler agreed before the went their sprate ways.

* * *

*Snowy Salamanders*

*Courtney and Jo*

At first Jo thought this was a great idea, but as soon as Courtney started to complain Jo knew she had made a horrible decision.

{fourty-five minutes ago}

"I say we have three teams of two and because there's an extra, one group of three." Noah said after a couple of seconds of thinking.

"Alrighty then" ,Jo started, "the groups will be Bed-wetter and Potter-Head. Hm Mufasa and Farm boy. Nerd 1 and Nerd 2. B.I.T you're coming with me. And since the nerdlings couldnt pick up a mug let alone a barrel. Emo chick you're going with them. LETS GO PEOPLE MOVE IT."

(now)

"-and I mean seriosly your leadership skills are horrendius." Yep Jos worst idea ever.

*Brick and Leonardo*

"Lumos!" ,exclaimed Leonard as both he and Brick walked into a pitch black room. Nothing happened ...again.

"Lumos!"

"You know my-"

"Lumos!"

"My swiss army kni-"

"LuMOS!"

"It has a-"

"LUMOS!"

"Flash-"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!"

* * *

*Forest Foxes*

*Dawn, Ella and Sugar*

Soft humming could be heard throught the hall. It was calming tune suited for a lullyby.

"Oh would you shut-up!" demanded Sugar taking her hands of her ears. "It's bad enough that you're even here, you don't need to make it worse by singing!"

"Sugar, just because people are mean to you at home, doesn't mean you have to be mean to be happy." ,Dawn butted in, trying to help.

"I have no darn-tootin idea what you'r-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ,was what cought off the 'Crap' singer.

"What was tat?" ,asked Sugar.

"I have no idea," responded the moon-child, "but we should proboaly help them"

"Pfft, why would we do that?"

"Because they could be hurt! Please can we go, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" ,pleaded a certain 'princess'

"Fine!" ,Sugar gave in to Ella ,"But only if you shut-up."

"YAY!"

"What did I just say!?"

(20 minutes later)

The three soon arrived in a room filled with beakers and test-tubes. Inside they saw a bunch of boxes on the floor and a 'mad scientist' running around screaming with a spider on his face.

"Hey it's the funny short guy!" ,exclaimed the country girl as she slapped her knee as she laughed out loud.

"Look!" ,gasped Dawn as in a corner covered in spider nests was a barrel witha coution sign on it.

"Hmm this'll be easy! All you need to do is charm them with your witch powers." ,said Sugar.

"While normally that would work, these spiders are to angry to even beginn to listen to me. If only there was a to calm them down." ,Dawn replied a bit stumped.

*Ding*

"You know what that means!" came an excited voice through some speakers.

* * *

(Searchin' Radioactive parody)

Ella:_ Ahhh ahhh ahh_

Gee: _Ahhh ahhh ahh_

Max: _AHHH AHHH AHH_

Ella, Gee and Max: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Noah, Cody and Mela: _This place is full of ash and dust_

Dave, Anne Maria and Justin: _Get me away from all this rust_

Harold and Cameron: _Don't breath in the dust particales_

*B breaths in to sing but ends up caughing*

Eddy, Eva and Shawn: _We're breaking in through all these doors_

Mike and Zoey: _When will this hallway end_

Jo: _I wish Courtney would just shut-up_

Courtney:_ Hey_

Whole cast minus B: _We're looking through every nook and cranny we see, trying to find these barrles eh. Welcome to the Bunker, to the Bunker. Welcome to the Bunker, to the Bunker._

Forest Foxes: _Oh oh oh oh eh, oh oh oh oh ow_

Ocean Owls: _Searchin' for barrles, searchin' for barrles _

Forest Foxes: _Oh oh oh oh eh, oh oh oh oh ow_

Trent, Bridgette, Nieve and DJ:_ We're looking through all these barrels_

Misstov: _Misstov goes where she wants to go_

Brick: _I can't see this is stupid_

Leonardo: _LUMOS!_

Gwen: _Let Cameron go he needs some air_

Sierra: _But this is my Cam-Codybear_

Owen, Tyler, Anne Maria and Lindsay: _Misstov where could you be_

Misstov: _Yahoo_

Whole cast minus B: _We're looking through every nook and cranny we see, trying to find these barrles eh. Welcome to the Bunker, to the Bunker. Welcome to the Bunker, to the Bunker._

Grassy Gorillas: _Oh oh oh oh eh, oh oh oh oh ow_

Snowy Salamanders: _Searchin'_ _for barrles, searchin' for barrles _

Grassy Gorillas: _Oh oh oh oh eh, oh oh oh oh ow_

Snowy Salamanders: _Searchin'_ _for barrles, searchin' for barrles _

Mike: _Look Zoey the end_

Zoey: _And theres a Barrel there_

Mike: _You go get help, I'll try to carry it_

Whole cast minus B: _We're looking through every nook and cranny we see, trying to find these barrles eh. Welcome to the Bunker, to the Bunker. Welcome to the Bunker, to the Bunker._

Plains Panthers: _Oh oh oh oh eh, oh oh oh oh ow_

Beached Boas: _Searchin'_ _for barrles, searchin' for barrles _

Plains Panthers: _Oh oh oh oh eh, oh oh oh oh ow_

Beached Boas: _Searchin'_ _for barrles, searchin' for barrles _

Ocean Owls: _Searchin' for barrles, searchin' for barrles_

* * *

*Plains Panthers*

*Gee, Topher, Sam and Dakota*

"Finally the song is over. Chris's worst idea ever." ,scoffed Topher

"If the song is over, why do I still hear singing?" ,asked Gee. They all stopped talking to hear that someone was indead singing. The followed the soothing voice to a room filled with test-tubes and beakers.

"_Please spider family we don't mean to intrude,_

_just let us get that barrel and we'll leave real soon." _,sang Ella to the now calmed spiders. In one of the corners Dawn and Sugar were trying to remove the barrel from the spider as the two had gotten the barrel they heard a voice.

"Hey! Give us that barrel!" ,shouted Dakota as she and the others entered the room.

"Over Ella's dead body!" ,exclaimed Sugar furiously, pushing said contestant in front of her.

"Is that a challenge!" ,butted in Topher raising his fist for Ella to see.

"Wait, please don't be so rash! We'll give you the barrel!" ,Dawn raised her voice a bit nervous.

"Thank you." ,Gee piped sickly sweet as she, Dakota, Sam and Topher left with the barrel.

"Now what you'd go an' do that for!" ,demanded Sugar.

"His aura," Dawn started slowly ," he was acutally going to hurt Ella if we didn't give him the barrel. Besides," she added a bit chipper ," I can sense a barrel behind the panel of that wall."

Ella walked over to the wall oppisite of the door, the one Dawn just pointed too, to see that indeed one of the panels were loose. With the help of Dawn and Sugar they managed to pull it away revealing a barrel.

"Well dang tootin'! There was nothing to worry 'bout after all." ,Sugar exclaimed happily before she made Ella carry the barrel. And she with the help of Dawn carried the barrel back to the begining of the bunker

*Forest Foxes*

*Shawn, Eva and Eddy*

"Hey you guys find one yet?" ,inquierd Shawn.

"Nadda." ,Eddy answered curtly

"If I had found one, do you think I'd still be searching?" ,replied Eva sternly, answering a question with a question. "I don't think anythings here let's keep going." She continued as she put down the weird machine she was looking under.

The three exited the room and entered a short 10 meter hallway with double doors at the end.

CRASH

They where about halfway to the door when they heard the sound.

*Beached Boas*

*Mike*

After Zoey left to find the others during the song, Mike tried to lift the barrel himself. First he had to get it out of its nook. You see the barrel was currently in a machine behind some gears. He tried squeezing through the small space, and almost succeeded, when one of the gear's teeth snagged his hazmat suit.

"Come on let go!" Mike pleaded with the machine before it complied. By tearing a huge gash in the suits helmet. "Gosh darn it." ,he muttered under his breath. Mike than proceeded to carry the barrel back to the gears. Just as he had gotten past the dreaded gears he tripped on a metal beam. The barrel falling with him.

CRASH

The barrel cracked open apon impact with the floor and started spilling. Then the radioactive waste reached the gash in Mikes helmet.

* * *

"And the Plains Panthers have won, who'll get they're barrel ne..." ,came Chrises voice from loud speakers placed all over the bunker ,"nevermind who finds gets a barrel here next because someone from the Beached Boas spilled som toxic wast. That person was..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ,Chris was cut off by a blood-curdeling scream coming from the back of the bunker.

*30 minutes later*

Most everyone was at the entrance of the bunker when Shawn, Eddy and a Mike-carrying Eva ran in from one of the rooms.

"He needs medical attention, like right now, radiation can turn people into zombies!" ,Shawn screeched as Chef took Mike out of the bunker.

* * *

*Confessionals*

*Forest Foxes*

*Eddy*

"I have heard many screams of pain and agony. But that scream, was just brutal."

*Beached Boas*

*Zoey*

"Oh I hope Mike'll be OK. If only I had stayed an helped."

*Heather*

"Damn it! That Mike cost us the challenge!"

* * *

*At Dineing Hall*

Many of the conversations that dinner were about Mike. Whether it be about his well-being or how much it must of hurt. The coversation at the Beached Boas table was about elimination.

"I say we vote for Mike. He's the reason we lost after all." ,Heather scoffed.

"But its because of your plan that this happened." ,exclaimed Zoey. "If he hadn't of been alone this wouldn't of happened. Plus he was the only one to find a barrel." She sorta lied, Mike wasn't alone compleatly but he was when the inccident happened.

"Dudette has a point." ,agreed Geoff.

"He wasn't the only one to find a barrel I found one to!" ,Max argued.

"Than how come you didn't take it back to the entrance?" ,asked Alejandro.

"Well, because a spider attacked me and than Dawn, Ella and Sugar stole it from..." ,Max started to explain.

"Wait hold on." ,started Heather. "You were attacked by a tinsy spider and had the barrel stolen from you by pixie dust, princess wannabe and country girl."

"Yes" ,replied Max sheepishly

* * *

*Elimination Ceramony*

"Ok," started Chris "since Mike is injured, not here and mostly importantly so I don't get sued. Mike has invincibility for the night." Groans and complaint are heard from most of the team, with only three either didn't care or sighed in relief. "Now time to get down to the elimanation."

"The fallowing get a pretzel and are safe. Geoff, Zoey, B, Alejandro, Ryan and Rodney. Max, you're on the chopping block for loseing the barrel in such a pathetic way. Heather, you're here because it was your plan that cost you the challange. And the loser going home is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Max."

"What! You all shall rue the day you crossed evil genius Max!" ,Max wailed as he was hoisted into the Wedgie of Shame (Tm). His voice cracked in the end due to the massive wedgie he was given.

"You shall rue!" ,he once again shouted as he was sailing int the air.

Chris than popped up on screen. "Who will be voted off next. Will Mike recover for the next challenge. And will I get sued for this. Find out next time on. Total! DRAMA! REMIX ISLAND!

* * *

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway so the reason that it took so long to update was that my parents split up and after the last chapter dad said he was moving back to the states and that hit me hard and then he actually moved and that hit me harder and that along with the fact that this is my first story and I think it sucks kinda left me in a funk. So yeah, but hey I'm writing now and that's all that matters. Full steam ahead!**


	8. NewsSo sorry!

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but here's the gist of it, my laptop broke, I moved back to america, had to get used to the school system again, had an episode of depression which caused my grades to go down, had to struggle to get them back up, and to be completely honest I bit off more than I could chew. So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to establish a writing system so I can stay on track (if anyone has any tips for that I would greatly appreciate that), I'm going to revise and edit the chapters that I have already written (to be honest I absolutely hate them), and I'm going to start working on the story in advance. Also to the people who kindly let me borrow their ocs I would like you guys to pm me rather you guys still want your ocs in the story or not. Again I'm so sorry I promise you before the end of the summer I will hopefully have this story back on track.


End file.
